


dream smp smutshots

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Sex, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just smutshots. please give reccomendations!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 37
Kudos: 62





	dream smp smutshots

hi pls give reccomendations and shit for ships. i wont do minors (even if theyre aged up) and maybe even suggestions on the plot side of things O-o

**Author's Note:**

> pp


End file.
